


Drab little flower

by shiny_fangirl



Category: Moana (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_fangirl/pseuds/shiny_fangirl





	1. Beginning of Something Great

My name is Rose but I prefer Anela as I left my old name (and life) behind when I I moved from Columbus Ohio to Hawaii a few years ago, and honestly, I never regretted it one bit. True, I looked different from some of the others, and those who didn’t personally know me would think I was a tourist with my alabaster skin (save for the perpetually red cheeks), the brownish blonde hair which laid right below my shoulders and the blueish gray eyes. However this felt more like home than anywhere I had been prior, I had friends, and a steady job and of course the view of the ocean.

I always loved the beach and the ocean–every time my mother and I went on vacation we seemed to end up on a beach. She was one person I did miss if I were being honest with myself–but I would never say it out loud. Today was going to be a good day. I was going to learn how to sail! And thoughts like that were no way to make sure it was a fun experience, besides,I had just talked to her last night and she and my puppies, who were back in Ohio were doing fine.

As I looked in the mirror that morning I saw a 4'11 girl who was extremely chubby (260 pounds) and in my own opinion, ugly staring back at me–suddenly I felt self-conscious in my red skirt that reached just to my knee, the white tank top I had found shoved in the bottom of an old suitcase (I had opened while looking for a shoe I had found a mate for), and my flowery flip flops. The rolls of fat on my arms didn’t bother me as much as the ones that seemed to jiggle on my stomach whenever I made a move–no. I wasn’t going to let this thinking ruin my day and I plastered on a smile and pulled my curly hair into a ponytail as I left my home and headed to the beach, my heart beating faster and faster as worst case scenarios ran through my mind at a million miles an hour.

The crystal blue water seemed to call my name as I set foot on the golden sand, kicking off my flip flops and stuffing them in the green camo duffle bag I had which contained another outfit (green long sleeve shirt and shorts) should I need it, snacks, water and my phone. As I noticed a palm tree nearby I couldn’t help but chuckle as I remembered how my mother and I used to yell palm tree whenever we’d see one on our trips–I pulled out my phone, snapped a picture and sent it to her. She loved my pictures, she said it made her feel like she was there with me.

After enjoying the view of the waves kissing the beach and the families playing in the water or building castles I began to walk along the edge of the water, smiling at the families I passed. It was then that I spotted the instructor for the lesson, he was about twenty three years old (same age as me), 6 feet tall with beautiful and silky black hair tied up into a bun, very defined muscles and beautiful tattoos clearly visible as he was not wearing a shirt, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled like the sun off of the ocean. Looking around I was surprised to see there was two boats–

“Hello, are you Aukai? The one teaching the class?” My voice was soft, yet not too soft as not to be heard though there was definitely no doubt I was nervous. He turned with a smile and nodded. “Yes I am and you must be Anela. So before we begin I am going to tell you that after we go over basics on my boat you are on your own. I know it’s a little unorthodox but trust me.” I nodded, fidgeting with my fingers as he spoke and I took a deep breath. I could do this.

After about an hour of learning the basics it was time to put what I learned to the test. Getting in my own boat and waiting for my instructor to go first to show me where to go I began mumbling to myself. “You got this. Just remember what Aukai taught you and you’ll be fine.” And with that I was off on an adventure.


	2. Lost at Sea

The bright sun in the sky cascaded off the water and onto my pale skin as we mad our way out further into the ocean. So far so good–no major flub ups yet which was a good at least though I did have a few close calls when trying to tighten up the sail. I couldn’t stop a grin from spreading from ear to ear as I felt the spray of the ocean in my face and the wind blowing my hair behind me.

It was nice to be out here, on the ocean and watch the kids playing from a distance and thinking about how free I felt and how my mom would be jealous of this, my mind completely wandering as I drifted off a little further with each push of a wave. Little did I know that my instructor had long abandoned me out on the ocean–he had apparently decided that I was doing well enough to let me be unsupervised–or that I was drifting away from the island.

As I shifted my gaze down into the water I saw a family of sea turtles majestically swim by as I gasped and smiled. I put my hand into the waster and was able to run it along the biggest ones smooth shell as he passed by. Looking back up once the smallest one (who was no bigger than a chihuahua) clumsily followed the others my eyes widened in terror as all that greeted me was the sight of crystal clear waters and sky as far as the eye could see.


End file.
